


Aftertaste

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Rhett, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Slight Pain Kink, Wet & Messy, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words just kind of fell out of him, timid and quiet, and Rhett had immediately scooped him closer, kissed him somewhere in the vicinity of his mouth, and told him, “Yes, of course, baby. Anything you want.” </p><p>And then he fell asleep and forgot about all of it. </p><p>But Link had asked again, and Rhett couldn’t say no to him. He’s probably never going to say no to him. If Link wants to try it, then Rhett wants to try it, and that’s really all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series of fics following rhett and link through their sexual relationship. all of it's going to be out of order, and everything can be read as a stand alone fic.

This is new.

A lot of what they’ve done up to this point hasn’t been, for the most part.

But _this_ is very, very new.

He spent about an hour in the shower, using way more soap than he’s used to in just a normal shower, just to make sure everything’s good down there. It’s already something far more intimate than they’ve previously experiment with, and Rhett’s knees are shaking from the realization.

Putting a couple of fingers up someone’s butt isn’t that big of a deal in hindsight. This is a big deal to him. This is way more than just having a couple of fingers up his butt. This is even more than getting fucked, as far as intimacy and embarrassment go. Link asked about it though, late one night, while Rhett was still coming down, cock softening inside Link. The words just kind of fell out of him, timid and quiet, and Rhett had immediately scooped him closer, kissed him somewhere in the vicinity of his mouth, and told him, “Yes, of course, baby. Anything you want.”

And then he fell asleep and forgot about all of it.

But Link had asked again, and Rhett couldn’t say no to him. He’s probably never going to say no to him. If Link wants to try it, then Rhett wants to try it, and that’s really all there is to it.

So he’s on the bed, ass in the air, with his face red-hot and buried in the crook of his elbow while Link undresses.

“Are you okay over there?” Link asks, and Rhett grunts in response, lets him take it how he pleases. He can hear the smile in Link’s voice.  “I’ll need you to use your words there, caveman.”

“I’m good,” Rhett says, but it comes out a little strained, riddled with embarrassment. He jumps just a little bit when Link puts a hand on the small of his back. “This position is gonna start to suck after a little while, though.”

Link hums under his breath, a contemplative sound. “Would you rather be on your back?”

He’s not _nervous_. He refuses to even entertain the idea, but this is _new_. It’s not even something he thought existed outside of porn, but like he said, Link wants it, so he wants it.

And he _does_ want it, he’s not just coming up with some bull to seem like a good boyfriend. It’s just a lot. Having a tongue in his most intimate area is so very intense sounding that he’s a bit apprehensive.

Link hums again, moves his hand from Rhett’s lower back, down to his thigh, and says, “I think I’d rather you like this, though.”

“This is all about you, baby,” Rhett tells him, “so however you want me, I’m there.”

“No,” Link mumbles, and he’s pressing kisses along Rhett’s shoulder’s now, tearing him away from his thoughts for a just a second. “This is about both of us.”

Rhett turns his head out of his elbow so he can look Link in the eyes, smile at him, and then he’s groaning thickly when Link’s teeth sink into the meaty part of his shoulder. “What are you going to get out of this, anyway?”

Link’s mouth is all over him, pressing a line of kisses down his spine, each nodule getting its own attention. “You’re gonna be feeling good because of me,” Link says.

“I feel good because of you all the time. Why is this different?” He twists around so he can see Link’s face, which is kissing its way over Rhett’s hips now.

Link just shrugs his shoulders, sucking a big mark into Rhett’s skin. It hurts, and Rhett reaches back with his hand to smack at him with a hiss. “I just like putting my mouth on you, I guess,” Link finally admits.

Rhett lets his head drop between his shoulders. “This is pretty kinky, brother.”

“Says the man who had me spank him so hard he bled once,” Link murmurs, pressing his smile to the center of Rhett’s back. “Which, by the way, was scary. This isn’t scary.”

Rhett shivers at the memory, at how hard he came as soon as Link muttered, ‘You’re bleeding, Rhett,’ in a panicked voice, cock buried so deep inside of Rhett he felt like he was going to break into a million little pieces. A moan falls out of him involuntarily, and Link chuckles.

“This isn’t scary _for you_ ,” Rhett says. “I want it, just to clarify. But, come on, man. Your face is about to be in a very intimate place.” And then, after a beat, “What if it tastes bad?”

Link’s hands land on his ass, and he relaxes for just a second. He’s tensing back up after a second, at the feeling of Link’s thumbs spreading him even wider than the position he’s in already has him. “Well,” Link says, and Rhett can feel puffs of his breath against his skin, “there’s only one way to find out.”

The first lick is like a livewire through his whole body. He jerks forward, grunting loudly, and Link presses against him harder. His tongue is hot and wet and wiggling against him unabashedly. “Oh, gosh,” he lets out, breath already coming out heavily.

He had no idea it would feel like this, like every single nerve in his body was wired to that one spot. Link groans in enthusiasm, pulls back, presses a thumb to Rhett’s slick hole while he tells him, “Tastes like skin and soap. Just like the rest of you.”

And he’s kissing each cheek, letting Rhett contain himself, before he’s leaning back in, pressing hard, wiggling his head a little bit, tongue soft and sweet. There’s spit already dripping down his balls, and Link’s cheeks feel wet, too.

“Fuck,” Rhett groans, hips pressing back against Link’s face. It’s so much, toes curling with the feeling of being eaten out like this. It’s so messy, the messiest they’ve ever gotten during sex, and they’ve only been doing it for a couple of minutes.

He’s not sure he can come just from this, but then Link is spearing his tongue, making some obscene slurping sound while he tries his best to push inside. Rhett starts babbling at that feeling, the slight stretch when his body finally does let Link in, the heat of it. God, it’s so hot, it’s so wet, dripping down his thighs, his balls, and Link is making small sounds, too.

“Oh, _Link_ ,” he gasps, rocking back, chasing the feeling without really even thinking about it. “Gosh, this is so—“

The words fall short, turn into a long, grumbled moan that tumbles out of his chest when one of Link’s thin fingers slip inside of him. He hadn’t even realized his hand moved from its spot on his thigh, too wrapped up in the feeling of _wet_ , _hot_ , _slick_.

Link’s tongue presses alongside his finger, licking hard and sloppily inside, and he wants so badly to be grossed out by it, but the flames licking down his spine, curling low in his belly with every single wriggle of that long tongue tell him it can’t be too gross if he’s this into it.  And god, his knees are shaking, his whole body thrumming with how good this feels. His cock is wet, hard and pressed against his belly.

Everything in him is begging for him to reach down and touch, but he wants to ride this for as long as he can, wants this feeling to last forever. It’s so good, so much better than he ever thought.

Over the blood rushing in his head, he makes out mumbled little words that Link is pressing into his skin. Mostly they’re just affirmations, sweet nothings that he’s said a thousand times, but that still make heat flare in Rhett’s belly.

And then he catches, “Fuck, baby, I’ve got you so fucking filthy underneath me.”

Link doesn’t really dirty talk, never like this, never so enthusiastic. It knocks the wind out of Rhett, has him choking out a sob and arching against Link’s face.

“Yeah, baby,” Link murmurs. “So wet I could probably just slide right inside. Put my big, fat cock inside this tight little hole. Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week without thinking about me every time.”

His words are muffled, panted out when he’s licking the spit from his lips, and Rhett can feel the puffs of air against his wet hole while he talks. He’s slipping in a second finger, and it’s a stretch, the spit only just barely slick enough for it not to be painful.

“Link, fuck,” Rhett sobs, spreading his legs a little wider, begging for it. “You gotta fuck me. I need it so bad.”

“Nuh uh,” Link tells him, and he sounds smug, sounds like he’s got Rhett turned to putty right in the palm of his hand. “No, you’re gonna come just from this.”

“I _can’t_ ,” he argues, but he presses back for more anyway. “’S not enough, bo.”

“Sure about that?” Link asks, and Rhett wants to slap him for it, wants to sink his teeth into him.

He tries sucking at Rhett’s overheated flesh, pressing his fingers in deep and hard, twisting them just right. Everything is so intense, the feeling of Link’s mouth on him like this, the sheets on the bed, the way the fan is blowing on him. All of his nerves are on fire, trying to figure out why this is so good.

It’s not until Link is pulling back, fingers slipping out, and blowing a stream of cold air onto Rhett’s hole that he realizes exactly how close he is. He’s tensed up so tight, and his shoulders ache, and he’s so fucking close.

He wants it so badly, keens high and loud in the back of his throat when Link presses his tongue inside, uses both hands to hold him open and get deeper. Three fingers slip inside, and this time it hurts. It burns, but it’s so good, and Rhett says as much, buries his face into the pillow to muffle his shout when Link’s fingers crook up and hit him just right.

“You like that?” Link asks, breathy and hot, mouth pressed to Rhett’s body.

“It’s so good,” he moans, thick and loud. His fingers feel so big inside of him, pressed up and holding him open while he licks at the stretched rim of his hole. “Gosh, I’m so close.”

Link fucks into him hard, three fingers pressed tight and wet with only his spit. The drag of it is quite a bite, harsh and rushing through Rhett like a livewire, hot and heavy and settling in the pit of his stomach. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he gasps. “I need you to touch me. Please, I need—“

“We’ll get you there, bo,” Link tells him, still mouthing at any inch of flesh he can. His teeth nip at the fleshy part of Rhett’s ass, scraping and biting. He’s so slick, all the way down his thighs, but he feels more drip down onto him, wet and warm, right where Link’s fingers are holding him open.

He groans at the feeling, both grossed out and turned on, wanting so much more but not knowing how to ask for it. There’s another stretch, a fourth finger being pressed inside him, and he’s so full now. It’s so much, so intense, and he can hear himself panting, the high whines leaving his throat every time Link curls his fingers.

The sound is absolutely filthy, squelches that he doesn’t think too hard about, and Link’s own voice, saying words that Rhett doesn’t catch through the ringing in his head. His cock slaps against his belly wetly with every thrust of Link’s fingers inside him, and he shudders through the feeling of it.

“ _Link_ ,” he gasps. “Link, please.”

He tenses up, whole body rocking back and chasing the feeling of Link’s fingers, needing more, needing so much more. He’s right on the edge, and Link blows air over him again, a cool stream that makes him feel exactly how slick and spread he really is, and it’s just enough. His cock twitches, and he jerks forward with a groan.

Link’s fingers curl up, press hard, and Rhett comes with a cry, face buried into the pillow until Link’s hand twists in his hair, tugs his face up enough to hear him. There are tears in his eyes, threatening to spill, from how hard Link’s fingers are pulling his hair, but all the pain does is make his cock twitch weakly. He’s got come all over his chest, his stomach, the bed below him, and when Link lets go of him to put his hands on Rhett’s hips instead, he lands right in the mess. It’s so gross, and he lets out a weak whine at the feeling, but it trails off into something else when he feels Link pressing the blunt head of his cock to his stretched, slick hole.

He’s sore, and if Link does try to fuck him without lube, it’s going to actually hurt, but the idea of it is nice. The thought of being this strung out, this loose and content, having just come his brains out, and Link just fucking into him, maybe back to hardness, coming inside him and making him even wetter is a nice thought.

He almost says something, but Link beats him to it. “Gonna come all over you, baby. Fuck, you look so good like this.”

And Rhett can hear the wet sounds of Link jerking himself off, his fist working over his cock hard and fast while Rhett comes down from his orgasm. The first feeling of Link coming on him, the heat of it landing right over Rhett’s ass, shocks him out of his haze. He’s disgusting, covered in sweat and spit and come, and Link pushes two fingers back into him, his breath coming out harsh and loud in Rhett’s head.

“Fuck,” Rhett groans weakly, body so overworked that Link’s fingers send an ache through him.

“Oh man,” Link breathes. He puts his forehead on Rhett’s back, hands still squeezing at his sides.

They come down together, both panting, and Link eventually slides his fingers out of him, wipes them on the sheet in a way he thinks is subtle. Rhett wants to sleep, can feel it creeping up on him, but when he goes to flip onto his back, he feels the damp mess that’s covering him.

“Did you spit on me?” he asks, because he vaguely remembers it happening, but he wants Link to own up to it.

He gets a groan and an embarrassed laugh as an answer. “The lube was too far away.”

“When did we become porn stars?”

Link is rolling off the bed, and Rhett stretches himself out, legs finally giving out underneath him.

“Probably around the time I decided I wanted to stick my tongue in your butthole,” Link tells him.

Rhett’s laughing now, trying his best to avoid making a bigger mess of himself and the bed as he gets up. “I liked it, though. We can add that to the list of things to do again.”

Link is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hands on his slim hips, staring at Rhett with a cocky look on his face.

Rhett raises an eyebrow, asks, “What?”

Link’s face lights up. “You can do me next.”


End file.
